What Wondrous Love Is This?
by SugarHighNutcase
Summary: Full summary inside. RavenRobin pairing. rated PG for, um, stuff. Please R&R! Chapter 10 up! Very impt AN, please read!
1. The Breakup

**What Wondrous Love Is This?** By sugarhighnutcase

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Why would I be on if I did?

Last updated: 12/6/04

Summary: After dumping Robin, Starfire left Earth for Tamerran. When she returns home for a surprise visit, she finds just how much her friends have changed. WARNING: THIS IS NOT A STAR/ROB FIC!!!

A/N: My first fic posted on _ever_!! Flames are accepted, but please go easy.

Chapter 1- The Breakup

Intro

"Star, but-"

"Robin, I cannot be with someone who does not appreciate me as I do him."

"I do appreciate you! I've just been busy. Slade is a threat, you know that. I have to stop him."

"Yet in the process of the stopping of Slade, you cannot find any time for your girlfriend, me? I am sorry, Robin, but it is over. I am leaving Earth to go home to Tamerran."

3 yrs later

Starfire took a deep breath. Earth air was clear, fresh, wonderful. She was excited to be back in it. She was even more excited to see her boyfriend, Robin. Yes, she dumped him years ago. But he loved her, and would never truly leave her. She was confident he would not be hesitant to return to her immediately.

Star flew to the Tower. She could not wait to surprise them all.

2 days earlier

"Yo! Bird boy! Ravy! Breakfast, let's go!" Cyborg yelled.

"Coming," a muffled, tired voice called back from behind a closed door. "Rob," another faint voice was heard. "What are you doing? Come back to bed."

Cy and Beast Boy looked at each other before sniggering. Shaking his head, Cy went back to the kitchen to help Speedy and Aqualad. Beast Boy followed, still chuckling.

"Robin? Rob, c'mon. Turn off that light. It's early," Raven moaned, burrowing under the covers. Robin smiled. "Good morning to you, too, Rae. And, just so you know, it's 9:30."

"Shut up. Lemme sleep."

"No sleeping in today. We have news to tell the others. Today is gonna be busy. And hectic," he added as an afterthought. As he said this, he pulled the covers off of Raven.

"Fine." She got up. "But first, I'm going to take a shower." Robin perked up at that.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"Not today. Sorry, Rob."

"Is this punishment for waking you up?"

"Yes."

"Awww. Ravy…"

Raven looked annoyed. "Don't call me that!"

"Ooo, temper. Okay, Raven, this morning, I'll leave you alone in the shower. But only because today's special."

"Thanks, Boy Wonder."

A/N: Well? Good? Bad? This is the first fic I have ever posted. I rarely share my writing, and my friends hate that, but, whatever. Go easy on your reviews. If you feel the need to flame, flame away. If you liked even a little, tell me. I could use some encouragement. Please R&R!


	2. Surprising News

**What Wondrous Love Is This? **By sugarhighnutcase

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Except this nifty notebook where I write my ideas when I'm supposed to be taking notes in math class. (ha ha, Mrs. G!)

Last updated: 12/7/04

Summary: I'm not going to repeat it. Just note- THIS IS NOT A STAR/ROB FIC!!

A/N: Well, whether or not you guys liked this, I'm going to continue. Just because I have nothing else to do since basketball practice was cancelled because somebody died.

Chapter 2- Surprising News

The Teen Titans were no more. They were no longer teens, therefore, no longer Teen Titans. They were now simply the Titans. And all of the Titans had changed quite a bit.

Cyborg was still the half-human older brother figure everyone knew and loved. He and Bumblebee had dated for a little less than a year before they broke up. They were very good friends now, although they rarely saw each other.

Beast Boy was bigger and more mature. He quit being such a jokester. Although he still loved jokes, he didn't try as hard as he used to. And, of course, he and Cyborg still went at it with the video games.

Raven was finally able to feel emotions. She had gotten rid of Trigon, and, while she still had her demon powers, she was no longer bound to her father. Robin had defeated Slade, and wasn't as high-strung about criminals as he was before. He and Raven had been going out for over two years.

After Starfire had left the Titans realized they needed help. They called Aqualad for help, but he couldn't give enough of the help they needed. He could only use powers underwater, even though he was a terrific fighter. So the Titans called Speedy. And now they were six.

"Speedy! Aqualad! Stop that!" Cy yelled. "You can't fight over every little thing- especially when it's your turn to make breakfast!"

"Terrific," Robin said, walking in. "Just what we need to start the day. Especially when Raven hears that constant yelling."

"Hey, Robin, thought we'd never see you come out of your room! Where is Ravy, anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"Might not want to call her that. She might just hurt you." Robin explained.

"Might she? Thanks a lot, Rob." Raven walked in, half-grinning at her boyfriend. She walked over and poured a cup of tea. After taking a sip, she said, "Guys? We need to talk."

"Oh, boy, that's not good." Speedy said. After Raven looked at him he added, "Well, whenever a girl starts with the words, 'we need to talk' you know whatever follows is bad."

"Really? Well, this is good. As you know, Robin and I went out last night-"

"Again." Aqualad interrupted.

Raven continued as if she didn't hear him. "And, during our date, Rob- Robin-" She sighed and held out her left hand, showing off her engagement ring. "Robin proposed." Robin walked over to Raven and put an arm around her.

The other four stared at the ring for one second before bursting into, "That's awesome" and "It's about time" and "Congrats".

And as the four gathered around the couple, none of them could have predicted what was to come.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!! Well? How was that? There is even more _news_ to come. Yay! Starfire will be coming soon. Please remember that this is two days before Star comes to Earth. So, if you liked it, hated it, tell me in a review. If you hated it, please tell me how I can improve.


	3. Old Friend or New Foe?

**What Wondrous Love Is This? **By sugarhighnutcase

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Not even my notebook. Mrs. G took it away. 

Last updated: 12/8/04

Summary: rae/rob pairing

A/N: Well, I finally updated the story. I think this is better than it was before. Whatever. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, I really appreciated it. You all rock! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3- Old Friend or New Foe? (updated)

(A/N: This goes back to when Star was arriving. Yeah, I basically just gave away the whole chapter.)

Starfire flew to the Tower's roof. She could hardly wait any longer, yet she wanted the surprise to be perfect. She could not wait to see Robin's face. She opened the door and snuck into the Tower, hiding in the shadows. She saw something moving ahead, and followed it, listening caustiously.

"Dang, those two argue like they've been married for years." Star strained to see the speaker. It looked and sounded like-

"Cy, thanks for getting me out of there. "I need your help making dinner." Yeah, right! Like I was really going to let you make fish!" It was Aqualad, Star realized. She wondered why he was there and who they were taking about. She assumed it was Beast Boy and some girl. Who else would they be talking about?

"Yeah, they were so into proving each other wrong, I could have said I was going to get married to Orlando Bloom and run away to Saudi Arabia and have thirteen kids and four cats- they wouldn't have moved!" Cyborg and Aqualad shared a knowing laugh.

"Well, marriage is probably one of the most stressful things to happen in your love-life. Right up there with having/making kids." Aqualad said. "Oh, God. Woldn't it be horrible if both happened to them at once? They'd not only kill each other, they'd also kill us!"

At that moment, Speedy turned the corner, and, spotting the two, headed over. "Hey, guys! Are Rae and…" he trailed off, looking behind them.

"What?" Cy asked. Speedy squinted. "I can't tell. Looked like someone was floating behind you. Can't be Raven, I just saw her storming off to her room."

"It's probably one of our shadows. C'mon, all this pre-marriage business is making you go crazy. Let's get Beast Boy and go to the Arcade or something." Cyborg said, Aqualad nodding his agreement. The three left, unknowingly leaving a hidden Starfire behind. She let out a breath as the boys finally disappeared.

She wandered in the halls, unsure of where anything was. The whole inside of the Tower was different. She passed room after room after room. She kept going until she found the room. The room with his name on it. His room. She hestitaed outside the door before entering.

About two minutes before:

"Well, Rob, when were you planning on telling them? Because they have a right to know. Hell, after a while, it'll be hard for them to not figure it out, no matter how stupid they can be. Why did you stop me?" Raven was furious at her fiance.

"We will tell them, but wait at least a few more days. This is a bit more complicated than marriage."

"You know I'm mad at you, and hate you a lot right now, don't you?" Raven asked.

Robin smiled. "Yes."

"Good." Robin leaned in and kissed Raven, and all anger she previously had was now gone. Neither of them knew that in a few seconds, their worst nightmare would come through Robin's door.

A/N: Ok, not much better, but updated and improved. Here's more:

Starfire opened the door, grinning, then gasped. The smile was totally gone from her face, tears in her eyes. "Ro- Robin?" She said in a quavering voice. The couple broke the kiss.

"Starfire?" Two awed voices said. Robin stood up. "Star, what are you doing here?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER, THAT'S THE QUESTION HERE!!!!" Star screamed. Hands cleanched, starbolts at the ready, she was fuming.

"What do you mean?" Robin's voice was getting slightly angrier. "You broke up with me."

"THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN TURN AROUND AND START MAKING OUT WITH THIS WHORE!!!!"

"Wow. Looks like she picked up some new language at Tamerran." Rae said.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME!!!!" Star screamed. She blasted Raven with a starbolt, who was thrown into the wall, collapsing on the floor. "Star…" Raven said weakly. "Calm down. Please. I- when did you get here? Do the others know you're here?"

Starfire didn't answer, just kept blasting Raven, who kept having to dodge the starbolts. Robin finally got annoyed and grabbed Starfire's arm. "That's enough," he said in a dangerously quiet voice. Star just looked at him with a hurt, angry look on her face.

"Why have you done this to me, Robin? You said you loved me." Robin roughly let her go, causing her to stumble.

"You left me. You did this to yourself." Robin walked over to Raven and helped her up, just as Beast Boy, Cyborg, Aqualad, and Speedy rushed in.

"What happened?" "Are you okay?" "What's going on?" and then- "STARFIRE??!!??"

Star glared at everyone. Cyborg, realizing what happened, turned to Robin. "Is Raven alright?" he asked.

Starfire screamed. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT HER?? SHE STOLE MY MAN!! DOES NO ONE CARE ABOUT ME??" Starfire ran away, to the main room (A/N: the one with the huge T.V. I don't know what else to call it.) and lay on the ground, crying. No one ran after her.

A/N: Awww…. Poor Star…. I almost feel bad for her. Really, I don't mind her in the show, but she does annoy me quite often. Esspecially when she has all these "scenes" with Robin. xP Anyway, if you liked it, review. If not, review. (This is my longest chappie yet. Yay!)


	4. What to do?

**WWLIT? **By sugarhighnutcase

Disclaimer: Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I OWN NOTHING, OKAY????

Last updated: 12/24/04

To everyone who reviewed: Thanks so much! I am working on longer chapters. Hope you guys like it. I am so sorry it's taken so long. Chappie 5 will probably be very long to make up for the wait. Again, I'm sorry.

Chapter 4- What To Do

"So, what do we do with Star? I mean, she obviously can't stay with us." Cyborg whispered, so he wouldn't wake Starfire. She had cried herself to sleep on the Titans' couch, and no one dared wake her. The Titans had no idea what to do with her.

"We can't kick her out, she's our friend."

"Rae, she tried to kill you."

"She was angry, Rob, what do you expect?"

"But with the- I mean- well- you can't fight very well-"

"What do you mean? I don't know why Raven was holding back, she could have taken Star. She could have beaten Starfire, too, if she-"

"Beast Boy, please. Maybe I wasn't holding back. Maybe I was fighting as best I could."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Raven, come on. We all know you can do much better than that. You didn't even get up!"

Raven looked down. Then sighed angrily. Then looked back at the boys. "We can't kick her out. I don't care what she did. She was angry. Maybe she wasn't thinking, I don't know. But we aren't kicking her out."

Raven looked at the sleeping Star. "We aren't going to _tell _her anything, either. I don't know if she can handle any more news."

Aqualad studied Raven's face; then broke out into a grin after discovering something. 'I know **the secret**.' He said telepathically. Raven didn't move, but thought loudly enough for him to hear. 'Don't you dare say a word to the others, got it? Especially with Star here.'

'Sure,' Aqualad thought. 'But- Robin does know about this, right?' Raven turned and glared. 'Yes or no?' Raven nodded slightly, so that the others would not notice. 'Just making sure.' They quickly ended the conversation when Cyborg got up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed. Today has been- eventful." He walked off, Beast Boy trailing behind, yawning. "'Night, guys," he said.

Speedy and Aqualad nodded at Raven and Robin before heading towards their own rooms as well.

"Well, it's just you and me." Rae looked up at Robin. "What should we do with Star?" Raven asked. "I honestly don't think she's going to want to stay with us after everything that just happened."

"You handled it well, though. If I were you, I wouldn't have been so nice, I would have-"

"I know what you'd have done, Robin, which is why I'm glad it was me and not you."

"But in your _condition_, things are a little more difficult. She got so lucky I didn't just-" Once again, Robin was cut off, this time by Starfire herself, as she stirred, but didn't wake.

Raven sighed, whether it was relief or exhaustion, Robin couldn't tell. "We should go to bed, we can't have her wake up to find the two of us like this."

Robin helped Raven off the couch. "I love you, but sometimes, I just don't get you. How can you be so forgiving?"

"She's our friend. I don't care what happened, she's still our friend." Raven started walking towards their room. "C'mon, Rob, it's way late. Bed, now!"

Robin took one last look at Star, and followed Raven, shaking his head.

The next morning Star still hadn't woken up. For once, no one argued, no one yelled, everyone barely spoke at all. No one wanted to wake her. So the Titans ate breakfast in silence, with the occasional whisper. Raven and Robin were having a silent, telepathic conversation.

'Robin, please! If we don't tell, they'll get angry when they figure it out! Besides, Aqualad found out-'

'What? How?'

'He read my mind. He hasn't told anyone, but he will if we don't. Please, Robin, we have to tell them eventually. Why not now?'

'Not while Star is here, okay? Just wait until she leaves. Then I promise we'll tell.'

Raven cut off the connection with a nod. She got up and, grabbing a cup of tea, left for her room. Robin decided against following her.

Once inside the room she shared with the Boy Wonder, Raven sat down on the bed. Starfire's arrival had made things even more complicated than they should have been. _Why did she have to come now?_ Raven thought angrily. _It _is _her fault. She left Robin; she shouldn't blame him for that! Oh, Azarath, why did she come now? _Raven took a sip of tea. She was so confused. Starfire left Robin and went to Tamerran. She suddenly decided to come back and found Robin with another woman. What did she expect? He thought she wasn't coming back. She _left_ him!

Raven stood and walked over to the bookcase. She searched the titles for the thing she wanted. Upon finding it, Raven pulled out a big photo album. She skimmed through the pages before she came across the picture she wanted. It was the one Robin used to have on the wall by his bed. After Star left, he ripped it to pieces. He hadn't known Raven had rescued it.

The picture was of the original Titans. Robin was in the middle with an arm draped around Starfire, who was giggling. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on either side of the couple, glaring daggers at each other. And then there was Raven. She stood next to Beast Boy, but had separated herself so that it looked as though she did not belong in that photo. Like she did not belong in the Titans.

That was exactly as she had felt at the time. The picture was taken only a month before Starfire had left. When Star was there, Raven was miserable. She couldn't stand being with the Titans. The only time she enjoyed herself was in battle, where she could take out her anger on the villains.

There was a knock on the door. "Raven?" It was Aqualad. "Ravy, Starfire's awake. She wants to talk. And she's not happy."

A/N: dun dun dun!!!!! What will Star say? Who knows? I DO!!! Merry Christmas everyone!! Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, all that good stuff. Happy Holidays to all. This chappie is my gift to you. It's not a very good one, but it's the best I got right now. So, R&R!! Again, I am sorry for the long, long wait. But I'm back, I'm alive, so I should be posting more often. Hope you liked this chapter!! Well, see you! I'm off to the Christmas Eve mass! :D R&R


	5. Talking Solves Everything Usually

**WWLIT? **By sugarhighnutcase

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own. _Summary: _RAE/ROB pairing. Starfire dumps Robin and goes back to Tamerran. When she comes back and finds him with someone else, what will happen? What happens when that someone else used to be Star's best friend?

_Last updated:_ 1/4/05

A/N: Sorry, again, for the long waits. Everything here is chaotic! Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys kept me going! Thanks so much!

Chapter 5- Talking Solves Everything- Usually

Raven followed Aqualad out of her room into the main room. Starfire was there, sitting on the couch, glaring at everything in the room. She was all alone. It looked as though once she woke up, the others fled. That probably made her angrier, Raven thought. Aqualad left her there as he went back to his own room. He grinned at Raven on his way out.

"Um, hey, Star," Raven began. "I hope you, uh, slept well." _Way to start a conversation with a psyco,_ Raven thought. _No, stop, _ she scolded herself. _Starfire is not psyco! She's just upset._

"Raven. Former friend Raven. Why have you done this?" Star asked. _She sounds so helpless and pathetic, _Raven thought._ Poor thing. She doesn't even really understand what's up. _

"I am sorry, Starfire. Really. But you left Robin. Why did you think he'd still wait around for you? Why did you come back, anyway?"

"Robin said he loved me. If he loved me, he wouldn't leave me. And I came because I missed him. I thought he would welcome me back, not be on top of someone else!"

"Starfire! How many times must I tell you? _You_ left _him_! He didn't betray you, you betrayed him. Maybe he never even loved you in the first place!!"

"Of course he did! Why else would we- I- I mean-"

"Why else would we what?" Raven's temper was rising, and that even scared Starfire. Not to mention the five boys hiding behind the door, listening in. Well, four were listening; one was praying.

"Well," Star started nervously. "You know. Do- do _it_."

Raven, surprisingly, did not yell, scream, or blow up anything. Except for her eyes, she looked calm. However, if you looked at her eyes, you would practically see fire; her eyes were blazing with anger. "You and Robin did _it_?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice. "That _liar_! He said- oh, he is _dead_!" She stood, ready to hunt down and hurt Robin. Hurt him badly.

Outside the room, Aqualad, Speedy, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all whispered to Robin in unison: "_Run_."

He ran.

As Raven left the room, Starfire watched her go, thinking about what she said. Then she thought of what Raven would tell Robin, and what Robin would reply. And she thought of how she wouldn't believe him in a million years. Thinking of all the trouble she just caused, Star smirked.

"If I cannot have Robin, no one will. I _will_ make sure of it."

A/N: Wow. Star is plain _eeevil_!!!! Who knew someone so naïve could be so rude and cruel and disruptive? Poor, poor Robin. Raven is _angry_!! Well, R&R. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You all rock so much! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Star Is Evil

**WWLIT? **By sugarhighnutcase

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything. _Summary:_ Rae/Rob, Star dumps Robin, leaves, comes back to find him with Raven, etc.

_Last Updated: _1/28/05

A/N: No stupid excuse for not updating this time. I can only say how sorry and guilty I felt reading your reviews. And got some great reviews!! Some flattering, some made me laugh.

**CraigEllie4ever- **I don't know about "most wonderful author", but I'm so glad you enjoyed it!!

**Arisu Arisugawa-** Yeah, Star is very evil. Glad you liked!

**Blah-** Yeah, poor Robby-poo. Hope you enjoy "Robin getting his butt blasted"!!

**Liljimmyurine-** Thank you!! I'm so glad you agree! Starfire is EVIL!!!!

**Blaze-** Wow! You really, really seemed to like this! Lol! Here's more.

**XXRaven's Sister of DarknessXX-** Not ASAP, but updated nonetheless. Thanks for your review!

**Twobirdslover-** So happy you thought it was funny! Your review made me laugh! Thank you!

**Riddick nightrider-** I actually do sort of agree, even though I haven't read the comics. I don't really like him in the show as much as I should, I have a feeling they kind of ruined his character. I don't know for sure, though. Does BBB mean breast, butt, and body? I know I've heard it before. Thank you for reviewing!

**TheRavensFlyBy-** Yeah, I hate her naivety in the show! It bugs me so much sometimes! Thanks for reviewing!

**Linkinparkrulz-** Glad I made you laugh! You made me laugh with your review! I read your story: "Late Night Talk" and I really liked it! I LOVE the song "Over It"! I tried reviewing but my computer froze. I'll try again later. Thank you for the review!!

To everyone else: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Your reviews really kept me going!! Okay, so on with the story!!

Chapter 6

"Oh, Robin!" Raven called. "Roooobiiiiin! Come on out, you cannot hide forever, Rob! Ollie ollie oxen free!" Raven was searching the room she shared with the Boy Wonder, even thinking to look under the bed. "You can't hide forever, Robin! I know you heard what Star said! I know you lied! So why don't you just come out and we'll have a nice innocent talk?"

From his hiding spot, Robin almost snorted. _'Nice, innocent talk'_? With _Raven_? Robin didn't think so. He watched Raven bend down to look under the bed. He couldn't help but think how great her legs were, and how lucky he was to have a girl like her. _'However, I might not have her for long, seeing as she wants me dead right now,'_ he thought.

Big mistake. Raven looked up, right at his hiding spot the second he thought that. _'Forgot she could read minds,'_ he thought, mentally kicking himself. He was slightly shocked, thought not surprised, when he heard Raven answer him in his mind. _'Yeah, Rob, great job,'_ she thought with a slight sarcastic laugh.

She reached over and grabbed him out of his not-so-secret spot. They were face-to-face, or more like, face-trembling-in-fear-to-snarling-face. "H- hey, Rae," Robin stuttered weakly. "How's it going?"

"Not so good for _you_." Raven hissed. "When were you planning on telling me that I _wasn't_ your first one?"

"Rae, Starfire lied! I never, ever slept with her! I swear, Raven, I didn't lie to you! I said I'd never lie, and I never did, I swear I never did!" Robin pleaded. He actually held his hands over his face.

"I don't see why Star would lie about that, Rob," Raven said coldly.

"I don't see why I would lie about that, Rae!"

Raven let go of Robin, but the anger never left her eyes. "You _swear_?"

"I do. Raven, I loved you for the longest time. It just took me awhile to see it. You really think I would lie to you about something as important as that? You know me better, Rae, you know more about me than I do! Believe me, Ravy, you were my first."

Raven didn't move for a minute, then the anger returned to her eyes. "Then I'll kill Starfire!" She bolted for the door, but before she reached it, strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"Rae, calm down. We'll get her later, for now-" He pressed his lips against hers, and she relaxed in his arms. She twisted around so that her body faced his.

"Wonder if Robin died yet," Beast Boy said. He was playing Aqualad in a video game. Cy and Speedy were on the couch on either side of the two. Starfire had disappeared somewhere in the tower.

"Yeah, I'm ready to take over as leader any minute now," Speedy joked.

Cyborg snorted. "You'll have to get through me first, dude. I been here way longer, I am definitely gonna be the next leader." They both laughed.

"Well, Robin is dead meat when Raven finds him, which she will in about five seconds," Aqualad said. He laughed. "We are going to need a replacement. Although," he said, thoughtfully. "Did Rob and Star do it? Because if they did, Raven has every right to kill him if he told her she was the first."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess Robin deserves it if he lied." Beast Boy jumped up and yelled as he defeated Aqualad. He sat down and continued. "But I don't think he was the one who lied. I think it was-"

"Very good, Beast Boy. Didn't think you were so clever." In the doorway, hand on her hip, was… (A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!)

Raven. She was grinning. "I did not kill Rob. He has done nothing wrong; he hasn't lied. He told me he didn't lie, and I really do believe him. However, someone _else_ will pay greatly for what they did." She frowned, and the four boys backed away slightly.

Robin appeared behind her in the doorway. "Hey, Ravy. Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Oh, the usual. You know, Raven almost killing someone, then stopping herself and beginning to plot revenge, a.k.a. _death_, on someone else." Cy said sarcastically. "Nothing out of the ordinary. You?"

The other four boys returned to the video game eventually, and Robin followed Raven into the kitchen. "So, Ravy. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Kill Star."

"Well, I was thinking about something a little different. You know, maybe go out for dinner, then come back and have some fun?"

"If you mean 'fun' like 'it's so fun to kill Star', then yes, I would like to have some fun." Raven busied herself by making some tea. She turned and faced Robin, who looked at her exasperatedly. "I'm kidding. Yeah, going out to dinner would be nice. But I'm really tired, maybe not too much fun tonight?"

"Sure. We'll only play on BB's video game for one hour tonight. Sound good?" Robin grinned as Raven laughed. "Really, just dinner tonight will be fine."

A/N: Well, I desperately need help on this fic. I'm probably not going to give up on it, but some nice reviews would help. Chappie 7 is on the way, but don't expect it to come soon. :D R&R please!! Again, I have no lame excuse for the slow update this time; all I can say is that I am really sorry for the long wait. Review please!!


	7. No More

**WWLIT? **By: sugarhighnutcase

_Disclaimer_: I do not own a single thing.

_Last Updated_: 2/5/05

Chapter 7- No More 

"So, Raven, what are your plans for killing you-know-who?" Robin asked. He and Raven hadn't gone out to dinner. Instead, they had ordered Beast Boy, Cyborg, Speedy, and Aqualad out of the Tower for a night. Since Starfire was nowhere to be seen, they figured they'd have the whole night to themselves.

"Robin," Raven said sternly. "I can't tell you my plan. It'd ruin everything!" Robin looked at her skeptically. "Okay, okay, I have no-"

"Plan to defeat me? I thought not." Star was floating angrily in the doorway. "If you don't mind, I'll just take what's rightfully mine, and leave." She smirked.

Raven stood up furiously. "Robin is NOT yours!" she shouted. Robin stood up, too. "Rae, be careful," he whispered.

"Yes, Raven," Star mocked. "Be careful, or you might just hurt your _baby_." Robin narrowed his eyes. "How did you know that?"

"I know _everything_. I'm not letting this baby make it alive! Just like I'm not going to let either of you make it!" Starfire charged forward, starbolts ready.

Raven flew into the air, but Robin pulled her back down. "I'm not letting you get hurt he whispered, before charging at Star.

"Awww. Robin is fighting Raven's battles! How sweet!" Star cackled. "This is too easy." Star and Robin fought briefly, but Robin was soon unconscious. Star turned to Raven, who was floating calmly in the air. Her eyes were white, and black aura surrounded her fists. They both flew at each other, and the battle began.

Raven leaned against the wall, panting. She had beaten Star, but it hadn't been easy. Starfire was stronger than before. Raven was exhausted. She looked over to where Star lay in a pile of rubble.

She quickly caught her breath, and rushed to where Robin lay. She put his head in her lap, concentrating on healing him. _'What happened, Rob? Why couldn't you beat her?'_ she thought miserably. Rae managed to heal Robin, and he sat up.

"Ravy?" Raven hugged him tightly. "What-"

"Robin. She- you- it's over, Rob. She'll never hurt us again. Never," Raven whispered.

**A/N:** Well, you know what to do. Hit the "review" button and tell me what you think. I'm sorry I'm such a procrastinator, but I'm trying. I have the entire fic written out, I just have to type it and upload it.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! DON'T IGNORE IT! I HAVE BIG NEWS!**

I saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico!

**HA HA! JUST KIDDING! HERE IS THE REAL NEWS:**

You absolutely MUST watch the new episode of Teen Titans! Tonight on Cartoon Network, 8/7 central (p.m.) YOU MUST WATCH IT! I've only seen one commercial for it (last Monday) but it looks good. Something about Raven's birthday, I think Slade tries to control her, but YOU MUST SEE IT! I've waited all week, so I am going to watch it for sure!

Okay, now you can RR! lol :D


	8. The End Of A Titan

**WWLIT? **By sugarhighnutcase

Last Updated: 2/6/05

**A/N: **Well, I got some TERRIFIC reviews and you all made me soooo happy, so I decided to post more. I got a lot of reviews saying that "Birthmark" was awesome and they wanted to see it again. Well, I have it on my calendar because I also MUST WATCH IT AGAIN! It's on next Saturday at 12/11 central and Sunday 6:30/5:30 central. Both are on Cartoon Network. I WILL WATCH IT BOTH TIMES! LOLZ! Okay, and I also got reviews saying they wanted Star dead. I've had this chappie planned for a while. Maybe it'll make you happy, maybe you'll say it sucks, but either way- WELL I CAN'T TELL YOU BUT IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY! WEEEEEEEEE! Now, on to Chapter 8!

Chapter 8- The End Of A Titan

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy, and Aqualad walked in on Raven and Robin hugging among the mess. After about an hour of explaining, Raven and Robin told them everything, including what Aqualad figured out- Raven was going to have a baby. It was due in eight months, and, as Raven and Robin were hoping, four months after their wedding.

Cyborg later carried Starfire to the roof of the Tower, so that she could fly off once she awoke without bothering the others.

Things were much better now.

**Four months later**

"You may now kiss the bride."

Raven and Robin kissed to a chorus of "Awwwww". They broke away and grinned at their friends. They were finally married.

Starfire listened to the sounds of the party below. She hadn't left after Raven had defeated her. She was always there, watching. She wanted to tell herself that as long as he was happy, she should be, too. But that wasn't the case. Seeing him with another woman hurt. She couldn't take it.

Star was on the Titan's roof. She stood on the edge, looking down, thinking. She hated life. She wanted to end it.

They won't care. They had each other now. They'd be happy. They probably had already forgotten her.

With a final sigh, Starfire made up her mind. '_No turning back now.'_

"Good-bye, Robin. I did love you," she whispered. With that, Star jumped, and died.

No one noticed.

**A/N: **Sorry that was short, but I have the final chapters already written, so expect to see them soon. :D I am so excited! I'm almost finished with the story! Well, my great reviewers, you know what to do! Go ahead and tell me what you think! And remember to watch "Birthmark" again next weekend! Bye!


	9. Almost Normal

**WWLIT?** By sugarhighnutcase

_Last Updated:_ 2/9/05

**Review Replies:**

I'm so happy you all enjoyed Star's death! I did, too insert maniacal laughter here I have one review to reply to.

**NoProof**: I'm not sure, but I think your review was supposed to insult me. I could care less! If you want a BB/Rae fic, it's kinda pointless to read mine, which _is_ Rae/Rob. I said I accepted flames, which I do, but really, it's common sense not to read a fic if you don't like the pairing. Although, I did enjoy your review. It was amusing. Thank you for taking the time to write me a pointless review.

Now, on with chappie 9! (I'm almost finished, yay!)

Chapter 9- Everything's Back To Almost Normal 

It was six months after Starfire's unknown death. It was six months since Raven and Robin's wedding. It was two months since the birth of their baby son. Things were nearly normal now, or at least as normal as it was ever going to get.

Aqualad, Speedy, Cyborg and Beast Boy still fought over trivial things, such as the remote, video games or breakfast. Cyborg usually played peacemaker, although sometimes, it got so ugly that Raven or Robin had to step in.

Raven and Robin had less time to themselves, but they didn't mind. They had a son, an adorable baby boy. He had black hair and beautiful green-hazel eyes. He had a purple chakra (**A/N:** is that how you spell it?) and he floated two feet in the air when he slept.

The tower was no longer peaceful since the arrival of the new baby. But everyone took a huge role in taking care of him. He was loved like crazy. Beast Boy tried to convince Raven that it was best to feed him veggies and tofu. She even caught Beast Boy trying to feed him a tofu hamburger. However, after that incident, Beast Boy had trouble sleeping for weeks. No one messed with Raven's son after that.

At first it was difficult to defeat crime with the new baby, but soon the Titans realized they could take him with them and, while he didn't do much, he'd fly behind his mother without getting in the way.

Robin and Raven loved their son, but also loved their few nights alone. They sometimes would have fun all night, and sometimes would just sit up talking, glad to be in each other's presence. They talked about everything. One night they even discussed their former teammate, who, unbeknown to them, was now dead.

So the Titans' lives went on as usual and all six-plus-one of them were happy again. Finally. It was almost back to normal.

**A/N: **How's that for a crappy ending? I thought it could have been better, but maybe I'll change it sometime in the future. Please review. There's more to come, so stay tuned!


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE PLEASE READ!

Hey, guys, sugarhighnutcase here! I'm thinking of maybe making a sequel to **WWLIT?** What do you think? I know I'm going to, but I really need ideas for what to write. Help! A big THANK YOU to all who reviewed my story. I LOVE YOU ALL! Really.

So, I need some help for this sequel! If you liked my story enough to want more, please review and give me some ideas. I have a few, but I really want to hear what you have to say.

Also, I want to apologize for the short chapters and long waits for updates. I'm not that great of a writer yet, but I'm trying, so maybe soon.

Please, please review!

-sugarhighnutcase

p.s. yeah, you might have guessed, but this fic is about over. Sorry, I know I said there was more. 


End file.
